


Where My Love Lies Waiting

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, In Bed, It's way harder to write 100 than 1000, M/M, after sex - Freeform, who can really write 100 words?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: When you're newly in love and just starting to have sex... that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the newly revived [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) on LJ. The 100 means words. This week's prompt was "Welcome Home." I stand by my tags. It's freaking harder to write 100 words than 1000.
> 
> The title comes from the amazing Simon & Garfunkle song, "Homeward Bound."

Al watched Scorpius nap, the steady fall and rise of his bare chest beautiful to Al. He smiled shyly, not yet used to being with Scorpius, _definitely_ not used to being naked and sweaty. Thank Salazar Jamie'd taught him that silencing charm over the weekend.

“That’s not creepy at all, watching me sleep,” Scorpius mumbled, his eyes still closed. “No wonder you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I’m more a love ‘em and leave ‘em bloke.” Al traced the curve of Scorpius’ naked hip, sharp but soft. 

“Yeah. Uh huh.” Scorpius rolled onto his side and kissed Al’s neck. “Welcome home.”


End file.
